The present application relates to suspension systems for vehicles. More specifically, the present application relates to a valve for a suspension system. Suspension systems may include springs that have a gas stored therein. The weight of the sprung mass of the vehicle compresses the gas within the spring. The pressure of the gas within the spring is related to the weight of the vehicle, and the cross-sectional area of the spring chamber, the temperature of the operating environment, and still other considerations. The gas within the spring is charged to an initial pressure, which relates to an initial ride height. As payload is added to the vehicle, the gas within the spring is further compressed, and the ride height of the vehicle decreases. Similarly, the pressure of the gas within the spring changes with the temperature of the operating environment thereby altering the ride height of the vehicle.
Traditional gas springs modulate ride height with multiple pneumatic sources that apply pressurized fluid to the spring. Other systems utilize complex control systems to maintain an appropriate pressure of the gas within the spring. Such systems are expensive, require numerous additional components, and introduce a failure mode by relying on intermediate electronic controls to charge the spring to a particular pressure.